


Glittery Hotdogs (Really short one-off)

by shippy_dippy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipping, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippy_dippy/pseuds/shippy_dippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Mettaton....talk for a little bit.<br/>I made this in about an hour, tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittery Hotdogs (Really short one-off)

“Darling, robots cannot eat, and I don’t get what’s so fabulous about these..erm..hotdogs you love oh so much..”  
Mettaton leaned against Sans’s hotdog stand, one hand on his hip. Sans and him were close…were they boyfriends? Sans has never referred to him as such, and they’d never kissed or anything like that, but they spent so much time together, and…it felt like there was something more, something deeper, between the two of them. Did he really love Sans? No, that was impossible, they were too different to ever be together…right? They…they aren’t meant to be, right? These questions burned eternally in Mettaton, in fact, they burned inside of him so much, that he didn’t even notice Sans talking to him.

“Pap apparently didn’t appreciate me replacing all of the fluff in our couch cushions with hot dogs, for some reason…think of the dick jokes that could’ve come out of it! I felt so underappreciated, I spent so much time doing that ...but I guess it was fun to eat all of those hot dogs after I got them out…”

Mettaton froze in place, how was he supposed to react to that? How did their conversation get to this point in a matter of seconds? Sans managed to surprise him everyday…

Sans stared at Mettaton, he figured that he just really derailed the conversation…he needed to change the topic.  
“Your hair looks nice today.”  
To be fair, Mettaton’s hair really did look pretty cute.

If it was physically possible, Mettaton would be blushing right now.  
“Dawww~ Thank you, darling!”  
He smiled his usual, cocky smile, and posed dramatically. He managed to stay in this one pose for a while.

Sans felt his magic rush to his cheeks as he watched Mettaton have his little moment, creating a dark blue blush around his face. Damn, did he love that man...he just hoped Mettaton already knew it.


End file.
